


My Lucifer Fic P2

by riversong_sam



Series: My Lucifer Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: ?Parings: Lucifer X Reader, Crowley x Daughter!Reader , Gabriel x reader (friendship)Author: @riversong-sam





	My Lucifer Fic P2

Lucifers POV  
Time was of no use here, as I’ve spent many eons trapped in this cage. But now plans were being set into motion for my return. The start of bringing forth the apocalypse had begun. As I sat thinking over things, when I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming this way and a voice singing a lullaby. A female voice if I wasn’t mistaken, she was singing the very lullaby in fact that I used to sing to my younger brothers Gabriel and Castiel as I put them to bed at home. “Home” I thought bitterly, Heaven was no longer my home.  
Dismissing those thoughts I decided to have fun with whoever this was, so I started singing the lullaby as well. I couldn’t help but smile as she stopped, but was surprised as she began again. I heard her footsteps come closer, her voice pausing occasionally. Finally I could just make out a figure standing not far off as we ended the lullaby.   
The lullaby ended and she stepped out cocking her head to the side. I gave her a once over ignoring the sudden pull I feel to her, and instead observe that she was blind, and obviously listening for sound. *Blind? How peculiar* I think as I let out a low chuckle and watch her turn towards me.  
“Well, well, well what do we have here?” I grin this was going to be fun.   
“What’s your name child?’ I ask  
“My name’s (Y/N)” she answers turning to face me finally pinpointing where I am.  
“What’s yours?” she questions walking towards my voice as I answer.   
“Lucifer” I reply waiting for the fear and shock I’m accustomed to as a normal reaction. She stops as her walking stick hits the edge of my cage.   
“Lucifer?” she questions “As in Lucifer the arch-angel?”  
“The one and only” I reply with a chuckle, confused at her reaction. She wasn’t scared, just curious.  
“Pleasure to meet you sir” (Y/N) says as she reaches her hand in front of her to feel what she had ran into. I watch as she reaches out her hand and feels my cage. I watch as her elegant brow furrows in confusion, as she tried to figure out what she was touching.   
“Hell has a prison?” she questioned aloud.  
“No this here is known as Lucifer’s cage. This is where I’ve been imprisoned.” I remark bitterly, and watch as she frowns.   
“Why are you frowning?” I ask feeling a twinge at the sight of her unhappy as one would put it. Again I ignored these strange feelings I feel towards her.  
“No reason it’s not important” she says snapping her fingers and I watch a chair appear behind her and watch her sit. She then gets a look of concentration and snaps her fingers again. I move ever so slightly as a recliner appears beside me. I sit impressed by her.  
“How do you know enociation?” I ask  
“I don’t think I should answer that sir, it’s my understanding that you and your family aren’t on good terms” she replies quietly.   
“Just answer the question” I snap   
“Yes Sir” she says ever so polite then proceeds to answer.  
“An angel named Gabriel sings to me when I can’t sleep.” she shrugs lightly and bows her head.  
“And how is my brother?” I ask   
“He’s well.”  
“You have trouble sleeping?” I ask letting the pull I feel towards her win out.  
She nods and bites her lips “Yes Sir”  
“Why?”  
“I think maybe we should get to know each other better before we dive into the super personal questions Sir”  
“Stop calling me Sir. Please call me Lucifer (Y/N).”   
“Alright Lucifer” she smiles and my heart leaps in my chest as I try again to ignore it.  
“May I ask you some questions?” she asks timidly. I knew she wasn’t afraid of me and that bothered me a little.  
“Alright go ahead but only if I can ask some in return.” I concede.  
She nods her head and proceeds to ask “What color are your eyes?”  
“Blue. What color are yours?” I retort quickly like I can’t help myself.  
“I-I-I don’t actually know”   
How does she not know that? I mean her parents would have, should have told her.  
“Come here (Y/N).” I order determined to fix that.  
She stands and walks forward accidently tripping over her walking stick, and I watch as she puts her hands in front of her bracing as she fell. It happened fast I stood and stepped forward afraid for her but knowing full well I couldn’t do a damn thing. Instead of falling down or into the cage bars she was suddenly in my arms. Instinctively I wrap my arms around her petite waist, and hear her gasp slightly and watch as she goes to pull back obviously not expecting this either.  
It was like hot sparks the moment I touched her, like a flame ignited between us. All of a sudden the attraction I felt towards her magnified ten-fold. And I had to let her go before something happened.  
“How’d you do that? How’s this even possible?” I ask quickly steadying her and letting her go, walking away.   
“How’d I do what?” She asks and I feel as she begins to feel panicked. “Lucifer what’s going on? Why’d I fall into you? How’d I fall into you? There was bars between us.”   
“The bars are still there you just kind of slipped through them like they weren’t.” I retort as I start to pace, trying to shake the feelings.  
I catch a glimpse of her as she shakes her head. “No I couldn’t have. I felt them they were there”   
I walk over to her and grab her pulling her to me, no longer resisting the urge to touch her again. I smile at her surprised squeak.   
“Do you feel like there’s bars between us to you?” I question, getting close to her face.  
“No…” she answers her soft voice barley above a whisper. Again I let her go and go back to pacing. I mumble to myself as I do trying to figure out everything.   
“I’m sorry.” she says quietly and I stop in my tracks. She sounded so vulnerable and it hurt me a little.  
“What are you apologizing for?”  
“I’m just assuming I did something wrong you’re obviously upset.” She turns her head to the floor. And I resist the urge to go to her and lift her chin up, and brush back her gorgeous red curls from her face.   
“Yes I’m upset” I say my voice raising as my temper gets the best of me. I instantly regret it as she winces slightly.   
“But it’s not your fault” I say softly trying not to upset her. She obviously was as confused as I was, so I knew there was no way this was her fault.  
She makes a couch appear and sit down gracefully, patting the cushion besides her more or less silently ordering me to sit with her, something I don’t take to kindly to. I glare at the back of her head.  
“When you’re done murdering me with your eyes, come sit down so we can talk try to figure out what’s going on.”   
“Don’t tell me what to do.” I threaten darkly who does she think she is? Attraction or not I should still be feared by her.   
“If you wanted to kill me you would have done so already Lucifer. Besides you can’t tell me you’re not impressed at my ordering you around.” She says a hint of smile in her voice.  
I huff and start walking over to her. She was right I was impressed at the way she handles things. In a matter of seconds I was at the couch and sit by her. As soon as I sat she started talking again.  
“Now I know this whole me slipping through the bars thing upsets you. And I’m sorry I don’t have an answer for you, because I don’t know myself. If I wouldn’t have been careless and tripped we wouldn’t be in this situation.” I go to say something, but she reaches out her hand. Sensing she was trying to find my face, I gently take her hand and guide it to my face. She places her hand on my cheek and gently leaves it there.   
“Please let me finish before you speak.” I nod beneath her hand, showing her that I comply. She removes her hand from my cheek and continues.  
“As I said if I wouldn’t have been careless and remembered that I put my stick down in front of me… I upset you and I’m sorry that wasn’t my intention. I actually was enjoying talking to you before I went and messed things up.” She bows her head again signaling that she was finished.  
“(Y/N)” I say quietly tilting her head back up so I can look at her.   
“You tripping was an accident and wasn’t your fault. Yes you falling into my cage upset me because it shouldn’t be possible. But that doesn’t automatically mean it’s your fault. For now I’m just going to let this slide, as I see my being upset has made you upset as well.”   
She nods and I feel her thankfulness at my understanding. She lets out a soft giggle, which made me want instantly to hear it again.   
“What’s so funny?”  
“To think this started over eye color is ridiculous.”  
“Yes it is. Violet by the way” I say looking at her eyes.  
“Violet what?” she asks clearly confused.  
“That’s your eye color (Y/N). Your eyes they’re Violet.”  
She sucks in a shocked breath, and gets up starting to walk. I quickly wave away the recliner she put there earlier so she doesn’t trip.  
“(Y/N) what is it? What’s wrong? Did I say something that upset you? I’d thought you’d be happy to know you eye color.”   
She stops her pacing and turns to my voice. “No it’s not that I am happy that you told me really I am. It’s just that everything makes sense now.”  
“What makes sense?” I ask already having come to the realization earlier that she was my soulmate. I only asked because perhaps she had more information, and I liked hearing her talk.  
“Help me back to the couch and I’ll explain.” She didn’t have to tell me twice. I quickly make it to her side and lead her back to the couch.  
“Ever since I was a little girl I’ve been blind. I also have been able to tune into the angels talking. Don’t ask me how but I’ve always heard the angels. My mother tried to keep me hidden from the world and I always just assumed it was to keep me safe as I was blind. I didn’t tell her that I could hear the angels. As time went on and I got older the angels started to talk about a blind violet eyed girl who was the soulmate to the devil. They were worried that if she ever found him the plan for the fight between Michael and Lucifer wouldn’t ensue, and everything would be disrupted. They said she was to be the only person ever to be able to calm him well you down. That the girl would be able to sass and order you around without any fear of retribution and that their attraction upon finding each other would be immediate.” she sighs “You felt it didn’t you?” she asks quietly.   
Instead of answering I grab her hand and place it on my cheek, relishing in her touch. She continues talking taking the gesture as a yes.  
“I of course being curious, went and asked my mom what my eye color was. She said I had brown eyes like my father. I believed her never having any reason to doubt her. I met your brother Gabriel, after my mother was killed by some other angels who somehow found out about me. He saved me and had been hiding me until my father came for me. They made an agreement that was kinda like a custody agreement. I spend half my time with Gabe and half here in hell with my dad. He has his minions watch me, says it’s too dangerous for me to wander alone. I’ve even asked others to tell me about you but apparently, they’re under strict orders not to tell me anything.”   
“The way you talk I assume your father is Crowley” I say trying to keep any darkness from my voice.   
Again she nods, and goes to pull her hand off my face. I stop her from pulling her hand away and instead take it and hold it.   
“I may not like your parent darling, but I can’t deny the attraction I feel towards you especially if you are my soulmate.” She was and I knew it.   
She smiles and laces her fingers with mine, causing me to smile.   
“I think it’s safe to say we are starting to get to the personal stuff” I say hoping she’ll start to open up to me.  
Once she nods in agreement I speak again.   
“So it’s safe to assume you’ll answer my earlier question as to why you have my brother sing you to sleep as you have trouble sleeping.”  
Again she nods and I watch her pretty features turn sad and I didn’t like it but let her continue. She pulls her hand away from me as she starts to talk.  
“Before the angels killed my mother, they…. They tortured her.” She stops blinking back tears “I may not have been able to see them do it but I sure heard her screaming.” She stops again this time unable to stop her tears from escaping. I place my hands on either side of her cheeks wiping away the tears and pulling her into an embrace. I hear her bite back a sob, as she relaxes into my embrace.   
“You feel like her death is your fault don’t you? You did before but now that you know who you really are its worse isn’t it?” I ask as her feelings of guilt over whelm me.  
She pulls away from me no longer holding back the tears as they freely roll down her face. “It’s my fault Lucifer. It’s always been my fault. I could have saved her all they wanted was me. I could have disobeyed her came out from where she hid me, let the angels take me.”  
“(Y/N) stop this right now!” I command my voice going dark and dangerous. She stops talking listening to me.  
“You couldn’t have prevented your mother’s death. They would have killed her with or without them getting what they wanted.” I say softly, pulling her back into an embrace.   
“I don’t know why you listened that day or why you chose whatever path you did today, but I thank my father that you did.” I kiss the top of her head. We sit in silence as I let her feelings wash over me until finally her guilt is gone. Eventually she pulls away placing her hands on my chest.  
“I’m sorry I got your shirt wet” she blushes and it’s the cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen.  
I chuckle “It’s alright darling, it’ll dry”  
“I-I think I’m ok now thank you” she smiles again   
Instead of saying something I lean in closer, and gently place my hands on either side of her face, pressing a soft gentle kiss on her lips. I pull away and she sticks out her bottom lip making a pouty expression, earning a laugh from me. A genuine laugh something I haven’t done in a long, long time.  
“Why the long face darling? You liked me kissing you, did you now?” I tease  
She nods slowly, and I laugh again.   
“Lucifer do you think…”  
“Do I think what?” hoping she’ll ask for another kiss.  
“I want to be able to see. Dad offered before but I told him no. Now I’m not so sure I want this anymore. I would like to be able to see you.” She says shyly.  
“Are you asking me to give you sight? Can I do that? I mean of course I can but will it work? You didn’t hear anything about you having to be blind forever was there?” I frown I was acting human, and that was terrible. I was an arch-angel these petty emotions she was bringing out in me were unacceptable.   
“No but after my mum I started to get the feeling I was the girl the angels were talking about. I started to listen more closely to them talk. The only thing I heard was that only Lucifer could cure her blindness. When Gabriel and Dad offered I was afraid that it really could be me so I declined. I was afraid that if I was her that you wouldn’t want me. I’m just plain ordinary me nothing special except being half-demon.”  
“(Y/N) listen to me. There isn’t anything wrong with you. You are perfect the way you are.” Again I was giving into the emotions.   
“Thanks” She blushes again.  
“Close your eyes” if the talk said I could do it then I’d try, if not anything else I’d try for her.  
She complies and I touch her forehead.  
“Open your eyes (Y/N)” I demand softly.  
She obeys and lets out a gasp. I watch her carefully as she reaches out and touches my face rubbing her thumb across my cheek.   
“I can see you.” She smiles widely and I lean in kissing her passionately. She kisses back wrapping her arms around my neck, as I pull her closer by her waist. We engage in a heated make-out session, until she pulls back to breathe. She rests our foreheads together, trying to steady her breathing.   
Her cell buzzes in her butt pocket, she shifts to get it but I beat her to it seeing as my hands were already right there, I hand it to her and she answers.  
“Hey Dad” she pauses “You’re done? Great I’ll be there soon. Throne room right? Ok see you in a few” She hangs up and sighs.  
“What’s wrong darling?” I ask done fighting these feelings.  
“Dad and I have a lunch date. I don’t want to go now, I want to stay here with you.” I smile I’d like her to stay too, but I also know she needs time with her dad.  
“Well you might have to if you can’t get back through those bars.” I hoped she could get out, she didn’t deserve to be stuck her like me. Of course I wouldn’t be stuck here much longer but no one needed to know that.  
“Yea that’ll be great, just call my dad back and be like hey remember the reason you don’t like me to wander around well it sort of happened, now I’m stuck. Oh yea by the way I found Lucifer thanks so much for not telling me anything about us being soulmates that’s just great.” She says sassily.   
I smile as she finishes her rant and sighs, I loved her sass. She stands and walks towards the bars. I stand and follow her watching as she runs a hand gingerly over them. She reaches a hand out behind her and wraps her hand around mine.  
“You don’t have to you know. Not until you’re ready.” I say quietly, as I could feel her nervous energy.   
She just nods and pulling my hand until it’s around her waist. I bring my other hand forward and wrap it around her waist as she pulls her other hand from the bars.   
“I don’t want to leave Lucifer. But on the other hand I do want to spend time with my dad.”   
“Go spend time with your father (Y/N).”  
She lets out a long sigh, and nods after a long moment, and steps away from me and up to the bars. I watch as she steps forward walking right through the bars as if they weren’t there.   
A frown forms on her pretty face, and her brow furrows. After a hearts beat of silence she looks up at me.   
“Well love is there anything I can get you while I’m out and about?” She asks quietly, and I feel a spark of fear coming from her as I’m suddenly aware of my facial expression.   
“No Thank You (Y/N)” I reply quickly changing my expression to something more soft.   
She nods “I guess I’ll see you later then. Of course if that’s alright with you…”   
“It’d be more than alright with me. I’ll see you later then (Y/N).” I say happy she wants to come back.  
She smiles and blows me a kiss before walking off back the way she came. As I watch her disappear from sight, I send a thankful prayer to my father for allowing me to still be able to have a soulmate and for letting her find me. I go sit back on the couch and relax waiting for her return.


End file.
